fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KANX-TV
This article is in no relation to real life KANX 91.1 FM in Sheridan, Arkansas. Not to be confused with KANS. KANX-TV is the ABN affiliate in Amarillo, Texas. It broadcasts on Channel 4. KANX is rebroadcasted on translators in the Texas Panhandle, the Oklahoma Panhandle, and Eastern New Mexico. The station's transmitter is located north of Amarillo in unincorporated Potter County. The station has studio and office facilities located on Southwest 8th Avenue in Amarillo. Station History KANX signed on the air on April 8th, 1953 as an NBC affiliate serving Amarillo. KANX signed on as Amarillo's second tv station, after KGFD signed on less than a month earlier. In 2004, KANX added NBC Weather Plus ''to it's 4.2 over the air subchannel. ''NBC Weather Plus ''was an automated weather service channel airing live weather data 24 hours a day and pre-recorded weather segments created by KANX's weather staff. Two years later in 2006, KANX added GSN programming to it's 4.3 subchannel. GSN remained on KANX-DT3 until the 2014 fictional tv station realignment. The channel was eventually shut down in December 2008 when ''NBC Weather Plus shut down. It was replaced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NBC_Weather_Plus#Closure NBC Plus] immediately after. KANX shut down [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NBC_Weather_Plus#Closure NBC Plus]'' 4 years later in December 2012 due to ''Cozi TV , ''a classic television network airing classic NBC programs. KANX was one of NBC's strongest affiliates in Northwest Texas. KANX's relationship with NBC lasted over 50 years and ended in late 2014 as a result of the 2014 fictional tv station realignment when KANX switched the NBC affiliation with then-ABN affiliate KNUJ and since then has became the newest ABN affiliate for the Amarillo, Texas area. Ownership History *1953-1974: RCA *1974-1986: General Electric *1986-1995: NBC *1995-2013: NBCUniversal *2013-2015: NO SIR GIFTS VENUES *2015-present: Champion Digital Broadcasting/ABN Domestic Television Corporation Sign-Off History *This is KANX-TV Channel 4, Amarillo, Texas coming to an end of another broadcast day. KANX, an equal opporturnity employer is owned-and-operated by the National Broadcasting Company with studios and offices located at 2102 SW 8th Avenue and transmitter located north of Amarillo in unincoporated Potter County. KANX operates on channel 4 with an assigned frequency of 406 to 412 megahertz with effective radiated power of 200,000 watts by authority of the Federal Communications Commission. Portions of our broadcast day is mechanically reproduced. For the staff and management of KANX-TV, This is Jim Lourdes wishing you a very pleasent goodnight and good morning. (1981-1988) *You've Been Watching KANX-TV Channel 4 in Amarillo, Texas. KANX-TV is owned-and-operated by the National Broadcasting Company and operates on channel 4 with an assigned frequency of 406 to 412 megahertz with effective radiated power of 200,000 watts as authorized by the Federal Communications Commission. Our office and studios are located at 2102 SW 8th Avenue and transmitter located north of Amarillo in unincorporated Potter County. Portions of our broadcast day are mechanically reproduced on film or on video tape. KANX welcomes your questions and comments regarding our programming, send them to 2102 SW 8th Avenue in Amarillo. Now for the staff and management of KANX-TV channel 4, This is Jim Lourdes wishing you a very pleasent goodnight and good morning. (1988-1991) *Good morning, This is KANX-TV NBC 4 in Amarillo, Texas. KANX-TV is owned-and-operated by NO SIR GIFTS VENUES, our office and studios are located on 2102 SW 8th Avenue in Amarillo with transmitting facilities located north of Amarillo in unincorporated Potter County. As of today, we will be leaving our longtime affiliation with the National Broadcasting Company to better serve our viewers with the finest in news, weather, sports and entertainment. For that, beginning New Year's Day 2015, KANX will be becoming the Amarillo area's new home for the American Broadcast Network. That being said, Champion Digital Broadcasting as well as the ABN Domestic Television Corporation will be purchasing the station and the sale will be completed by midnight tonight. NBC programming will be looking for a new home in Amarillo and all across the Texas & Oklahoma Panhandles as well as Eastern New Mexico. As we air our last day of scheduled syndicated programming as well as NBC's Prime-Time Schedule. We here at KANX-TV would like to say Thank You for trusting us for many years of viewership. If you have any questions regarding the switch, please write to KANX-TV at 2102 SW 8th Avenue, Amarillo, Texas 79107. And now as we begin our last day of NBC programming and syndicated programming. This is Michael Poston bidding you a pleasent good morning. (2014; before the switch to ABN). Repeaters *K31LO-LP: Dumas, Dalhart, Hartley, Channing, Cactus, Masterson, Sunray, Morse, Pringle, Stinnett, Pampa, Plemons, Sanford/Fritch, and Phillips *K49OK-LP: Boise City, OK, Stratford, Guymon, OK, Gruver, Spearman, Hardesty, OK, Waka, Adams, Farnsworth, Perryton, and Balko, OK *K55NX-LP: Hereford, Summerfield, Black, Friona, Bovina, Dawn, Umbarger, and Canyon, Tulia, Plainview, Wellington *K61GG-LP: Clarendon, Claude, Goodnight, Groom, Howardwick, Lelia Lake, McLean, Hedley, Memphis, Lakeview, and Quitaque '''Digital Television' Programming Schedules Current Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1997-1998 Programming Schedule from May 1995 Programming Schedule from 1992-1993 Programming Schedule from 2002-2003 Programming Schedule from April 1976 Website History * www.kanxonthemove.com (1996–2002) * www.nbc4amarillo.com (2002–2005) * www.4nbcamarillotexas.com (2005–2010) * www.nbc4kanx.com (2010–2014) * www.NEWSTeam4.com (2015–present) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''Newsroom (1953–1961) *''The Panhandle News Report ''(1961–1967) *''The Jim Jones Report ''(1967–1970) *''NewsCenter 4 ''(1970–1979) *''NewsWatch 4 ''(1979–1982) *''Channel 4 Action News ''(1982–1988) *''Channel 4 News (1988–1990) *''News 4 (1990–1998) *''NBC 4 News ''(1998–2014) * ''ABN 4 News (2015–2017) * News Team 4 (2017–present) Newscast themes *no music (1953–1975) *NBC TV-Radio Newspulse - Fred Weinberg Productions, Inc. (1975–1982) *News 4 New York - Jim McAillster (1982–1988) *Turn To News - Gari Media (1988–1992) *We're 4 New York - Edd Kalehoff (1992–1997) *NBC Stations - Edd Kalehoff (1997–2000) *The Tower - 615 Music (2000–2007) *L.A. Groove - Groove Worx (2007–2015) *Inergy - Stephen Arnold Music (2015–present) Station ID History *"This is KANX-TV Channel 4 in Amarillo. Now Broadcasting in Color." (1965–1972) *"The Best of NBC in Amarillo is KANX Television Channel 4." (1972–1974) *"KANX Television Channel 4 in Amarillo. NBC in Amarillo." (1974–1978) *"NBSee Us in the High Plains! KANX Television Channel 4 in Amarillo." (1978–1979; station ID for the NBSee Us campaign) *"Channel 4, KANX Television in Amarillo. Your NBC station." (1978–1983) *"You are watching KANX Television, Channel 4 in Amarillo. NBC for the High Plains." (1983–1989) *"This is KANX-TV Channel 4 in Amarillo. Serving All of the Texas Panhandle and the High Plains." (1989–1991) *"You're Watching Channel 4 KANX-TV Amarillo. NBC for the High Plains." (1991–1995) *"You've Chimed in to KANX-TV Channel 4 Amarillo. Serving Our Community." (1995–1997) *"This is NBC 4. KANX Amarillo." (1997–2000) *"You're Watching NBC 4 Panhandle. KANX-TV in Amarillo. Serving the Texas Panhandle, the Oklahoma Panhandle and Eastern New Mexico." (2000–2006) *"NBC for the Texas Panhandle, Oklahoma Panhandle, and Eastern New Mexico, You're Watching NBC 4 Panhandle." (2006–2011) *"Serving You with the best Programming. This is NBC 4 KANX-TV in Amarillo." (2011–2015) *"The Best of ABN Ultra HD for the Texas Panhandle is KANX Channel 4 Amarillo." (2015–present) Voiceover Talent History *Jeff Kaye (1975–1983) *Thom Allen (1983–1989) *Danny Dark (1989–1995) *Harry Schultz (1995–2000) *Mitch Phillips (2000–2008) *Jon Barry (2008–2014) *John Pleisse (2014–present) Voice Over History * "This is Newsroom, Your Roundup of Stories in Amarillo and the Panhandle. Here's Jim Jones." (1953–1961) * "This is The Panhandle News Report. Here's Jim Jones." (1961–1967) * "This is The Jim Jones Report." (1967–1970) * "This is NewsCenter 4, Your Complete Roundup of Stories in the Panhandle. Here's Jim Jones and Anne McClellan." (1970–1975) * "This is NewsCenter 4, with Jim Jones, Anne McClellan, George Hart with the weather, Tom Bateman with sports, and Rick Westmoreland. All the Things You Need to Know in the Panhandle." (1975–1979) * "This is NewsWatch 4, with Paul Morris, Janice Campbell, George Hart with the weather, Tom Bateman with sports, and Rick Westmoreland. Now, here's Paul Morris and Janice Campbell." (1979–1982) * "From KANX-TV, Paul Morris, Janice Campbell, George Hart with the weather, and Tom Bateman with sports, plus Rick Westmoreland. Now, Channel 4 Action News." (1982–1983) * "Now Paul Morris, Janice Campbell, George Hart weather, Tom Bateman sports, and Rick Westmoreland Action News Investigates, Channel 4 Action News" (1983–1988) *"Now From Amarillo's #1 News Station, This is the Channel 4 News (at whatever time)" (1988–1991) *"From Your 24-Hour News Source, This is News 4 (at whatever time)" (1991–1997) *"You're Watching KANX-TV, NBC4 Amarillo. Now, Covering Amarillo, the Panhandle, and Beyond! This is NBC4 News at 10" (1997–2004) *"From KANX. Where Local News is at its Best. NBC4 News Starts Now" (2004–2007) *"Live from Downtown Amarillo. This is NBC4 News At 6." (2007–2013) *"Live. NBC4 News Starts Now." (2013–2015) *"Amarillo News Done Right. ABN4 News Starts Now" (2015–2017) *"From The Official Investigators of the Panhandle! This is Amarillo's first and only news in 4K Ultra HD! Live, News Team 4 Starts Right Now." (2017–present) Station Slogans *''Watching Out For You (1970s) *''People Like You to Depend On ''(early 1980s–1983) *''Amarillo's Favorite News Team ''(1983–1987) *''From Us To You ''(1987–1991) *''Your 24-Hour News Source (1991–1996) *''The News You Know, The People You Trust (1996–2001) *''Local News At It's Best ''(2001–2014) *''The Beat of Amarillo ''(2015–present; general slogan) *''Amarillo News Done Right ''(2015–present; news slogan) *''Channel 4, Proud as a Peacock! (1979–1981, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 4, Our Pride is Showing'' (1981–1982, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''We're Channel 4, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982–1983, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 4 There, Be There'' (1983–1984, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 4, Let's All Be There'' (1984–1986, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to Channel 4'' (1986–1987, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come on Home to Channel 4'' (1987–1988, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 4'' (1988–1990, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 4, The Place to Be'' (1990–1992, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's A Whole New Channel 4'' (1992–1993, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Stars are Back on Channel 4'' (1993–1994, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's Channel 4'' (1994–1995, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Year to Be on Channel 4'' (1995–1996, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''NBC 4, More Colorful (2009–2014, localized version of NBC ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to ABN in 2015) *''Amarillo's Most Trusted Television Leader (2015–2016, localized version of ABN ad campaign) *''Amarillo's Ultra HD Leader ''(2016–2017, localized version of ABN ad campaign) *''ABN 4: Your Number One Ultra HD Station ''(2017–present, localized version of ABN ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff Bob Stratford - News Director *Morgan Olsen - anchor; weekday mornings "Sunrise Amarillo" and "ABN News Team 4 at Noon" *Gary Winton - anchor; weekday mornings "Sunrise Amarillo" and "ABN News Team 4 at Noon" *Harold Richardson - anchor; weeknights at 5:30 and 10 *Mary Linfield - anchor; weeknights at 5:30 and 10 *April Daniels - anchor; weekend evenings ABN 4Warn Storm Team Meteorologists *Stephen Wilkins - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Sunrise Amarillo" and "ABN News Team 4 at Noon" *Augusta Rose - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5:30 and 10 *Jake Richardson - meteorologist; weekend evenings ABN NEWS Team 4 Sports *Cory Wilkins - sports director; weeknights at 10 *Eric Barbee - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Billy Peterson - general assignment reporter *Jack Striffington - general assignment reporter *Murielle Holmes - general assignment reporter *Sally Stevens - general assignment reporter, also "Sunrise Amarillo" and "ABN News Team 4 at Noon" traffic reporter *Meg Moyles - general assignment reporter; also weekend traffic reporter *Ron Hanland - general assignment reporter *Christopher Duncan - general assignment reporter *Suzy Moores - general assignment reporter *Drake Andrews - general assignment reporter *Florence Fields - general assignment reporter *Dustin Hunt - general assignment reporter, also Jim Craig Skylink 4 helicopter reporter *Tyler Harvey - general assignment reporter Former On-Air Staff *T.J. Wolford (reporter, 2004–2012; now at CHBT in Toronto, ON/Buffalo, NY) *Tyler Forgan (reporter, 2007–2011; now at KZOB in Angel Grove, CA) *Janice Campbell (anchor, 1979–1993; now deceased; died in 2006) *Paul Morris (anchor, 1977–2000; now retired) *Jim Jones (anchor, 1953–1984; then retired; now deceased; died in 1997) *George Hart (chief meteorologist, 1976–2000; then retired; now deceased; died in 2010) *Rick Westmoreland (investigative reporter, 1981–1990; later at WGLP in Dry Ridge, KY) *Melissa Oakley (reporter; 2001–2005; then went to KSSM in Sacramento, CA) *Dennis Crowell (anchor/reporter; 1990–1997; then went to KUZK in Las Vegas, NV) *David Lebow (anchor/reporter; 1995–2002; then went to KVII in Sioux Falls, SD) *Pamela Matthews (reporter; 1989–1994; then went to WKVE in Knoxville, TN) *Katie Darzell (reporter; 2009–2011; now at WFGN in Lexington, KY) *Ashley Willows (reporter; 2011–2013; now at KSIX in Tulsa, OK) *Brianna Caldwell (anchor/reporter; 2007–2012; now at WBDP in South Bend, IN) *Wesley Chase (reporter; 1988–1992; now at WTSC in Charleston, SC) *Kim Dees (anchor; 1991–1998) *Victor McBride (reporter; 1985–1989; then went to KTIF in Phoenix, AZ) *Derek Witte (reporter; 2010–2014) *Alan Becker (reporter; 2000–2005) *Chuck Stevens (anchor/reporter; 1983–1986) *Michelle Rollins (reporter; 1999–2001) *Eric Dinsmore (reporter; 2001–2004) *Ryan Daniels (reporter; 2008–2013; now at WNAS in Nashville, TN) *Lori Cunningham (reporter; 1997–2000; now at KJAL in Gallup, NM) *Terry Stamps (anchor; 1980–1982) *Gene Forrester (anchor; 1965–1972; now deceased; died in 1991) *Alyson McCormick (sports anchor; 2011–2018, now reporter at WMJT in Milwaukee, WI) *Joe Kennington (reporter; 2009–2018; now reporter at KTIF in Phoenix, AZ) *Tim Thomas (reporter; 2011–2018; now morning anchor at WMXC in Gainesville, FL) 2016 Stand Up campaign On October 26, 2016, KANX rolled out the new Stand Up campaign Lyrics :You've got the spirit, tell em that the Panhandle's great. :C'mon let's hear it, your proud of the Lone Star State :The team for your place, there's no place like our place :Your at the heart of it, 4 is a part of it :Stand up and tell 'em the Panhandle's great! Logos KANX slide January 1976.png|KANX logo from 1976 File:KANX-TV station ID (May 15, 1976 MOCK) KANX 1977 ID.png|KANX ID from 1977 KANX logo 1977.png|KANX logo from 1977-1987 KANX ID 1978.png|KANX logo from 1978 promoting NBC's NBSee Us campaign. KANX 1979.png|KANX logo from 1979 promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock campaign Series 1 KANX ID 1980.PNG|KANX logo from 1980; promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock campaign (Series 2) KANX-TV's ID bumper from 1980 taken from the soap opera Texas that aired on NBC from 1980-1982.png|KANX-TV's ID bumper from 1980 taken from the soap opera Texas that aired on NBC from 1980-1982 KANX 1981.png|KANX logo from 1981 promoting NBC's Our Pride is Showing campaign KANX 1982.png|KANX logo from 1982 promoting NBC's We're NBC, Just Watch Us Now campaign KANX ID 1983.png|KANX "Be There" Logo from 1983 KANX 1984.png|KANX logo from 1984 promoting NBC's Let's All Be There campaign KANX slide 1986.png|KANX logo slide from 1986; promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign (Part 1) KANX ID 1986.png|KANX 'Come Home to Channel 4" ID from 1986 KANX ID bumper 1986.png|KANX ID bumper from 1986 taken from the TV movie Kate's Secret KANX ID bumper 1986 2.png|KANX ID bumper from 1986 taken from Another World KANX 1987.png|KANX logo from 1987 promoting NBC's Come on Home to NBC campaign Kanx.png|KANX logo from 1987-1991 KANX 1989.png|KANX logo from 1989 promoting NBC's Come Home to the Best, Only on NBC campaign (Series 2) KANX 1989 NBC Network Promo.png|KANX NBC Network Promo (1989) KANX ID bumper 1989 2.png|KANX ID from 1989 taken from Days of Our Lives KANX ID bumper 1989.png|KANX ID from 1989 taken from The Golden Girls Weatheralertnbc4.png|KANX-TV Weather alert bumoer from 1987-1991 KANX 4 Logo (1991-1995).png|KANX-TV Logo (1991-1995) Kanxtvamarillo.png|KANX weather alert logo from 1991-1995 KANX News 4 Pre1995.png|KANX's News 4 Amarillo logo from 1991-1995 File:KANX-TV WeatherAlert Slide (September 29, 1992 MOCK) KANX ID 1992.png|KANX logo from 1992 promoting NBC's It's a Whole New NBC campaign KANX ID 1993.png|KANX ident from 1993 using NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KANX 1993.png|KANX varation logo/Station ID from 1993 KANX ID bumper 1993 nurses.png|KANX ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses KANX ID 1994.png|KANX logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign Kanx033.png|KANX logo from 2000-2009 Kanx2002.png|KANX EAS Test image from 2002 Kanx2003.png|KANX "Montel" bumper from May 2003. Kanx2005.png|KANX-TV promo for "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" from April 11, 2005. KANX logo1.png|KANX-TV Logo (2009-2015) KANX_ABN_promo_2015.png|KANX Station ID from 2015 KANX ABN logo.png|KANX upcoming logo for 2015 when it joins ABN|link= KANX_logo2.png|Special "Inaugural Broadcasting Season" when KANX switches to ABN. This will be used only once on New Year's Day.. file:kanxeas.png|E.A.S Screen KANX ABN app.png|KANX Android/iOS App KANX L3 package.png|KANX's screengrab for their newscasts KANX L3 storm package.png|KANX's severe weather coverage from September 17, 2016 Precision Scan Doppler 4 KANX.jpg|KANX Precision Scan Doppler 4 Logo (Winter 2015-Summer 2017) KANX ABN 4warn coverage.png|KANX's severe weather coverage screengrab from Spring 2015 Kanx 4warn.png|KANX's StormTeam 4 Logo KANX allbritton theme.png|Updated Lower thirds package in an Allbritton Communications theme of orange and blue with the hashtag "LiveOnNewsTeam4" KANX ABN logo2.png|2015-2017 KANX2017.png|New NewsTeam 4 logo KANX swu.png|KANX Side-By-Side Mode during a Small Stream Flood Advisory update by Jake Richardson KANX screengrab.png|Severe storm coverage with new 4Warn Storm Team graphics KANX skylink 4.png|KANX News Team 4's helicopter, Jim Craig Skylink 4 KANX psd 4.png|New Precision Scan Doppler 4 logo KANX L3 clock.png|New lower right third clock graphic KANX 4warn.png|New ABN 4Warn Storm Team logo Kanx 4 warn me.PNG|KANX weather app icon. Video archive Sale completion At 12:00 AM CDT, the sale of KANX was completed successfully and executed by ABN Domestic Television Corporation and NO SIR GIFTS VENUES. NO SIR GIFTS VENUES also successfully completed the sale of KNUJ as the new NBC station. Both KANX and KNUJ are dubbed as "Your Hometown Superstations". Apparently, NO SIR GIFTS VENUES stepped down from buying KNUJ, now that station is owned by NBC Universal. Switching to ABN in 2015 KGCT For viewers who cannot watch KANX Ultra HD television in the event of a power outage to get news and weather information, the audio portion of NewsTeam 4 can be heard on radio partner KGCT 1630 AM for listeners to get severe weather and news information from NewsTeam 4. Category:ABN Affiliates Category:Channel 4 Category:Texas Category:Amarillo Category:Champion Digital Broadcasting Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Stations that use "NewsTeam" Category:Stations that use "Inergy" by Stephen Arnold Category:Stations with Jeff Kaye as voiceover Category:Stations with Thom Allen as voiceover Category:Stations with Danny Dark as voiceover Category:Stations with Harry Schultz as voiceover Category:Stations with Mitch Philipps as voiceover Category:Stations with Jon Barry as voiceover Category:Stations with John Pleisse as voiceover